My Secret
by acceptancewriter
Summary: I ,Draco. had fallen in love with Harry Potter. We are not in an affair yet we aren't meant to be together. Harry Potter is a character that doesn't exist in my world, he's only an fictional character.But his magic,let me met him through the book. DM/HP


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter AT ALL. It belongs to the wonderful writer J.K Rowling.

Pairings: Harry/Draco.

* * *

"I'll be right back" he promised ---- again.

Nowadays, that statement only meant that he won't be back till a few months later.

Here is just shelter from his world, for him. Only being here, can he be frees of worries and be himself for once.

"Stop thinking of him" I reprimand myself.

I left the warmth of the bed and gets ready for the day. Maybe one will wonder, how did I tolerant such an act.

To say the truth, I had given up being miserable, though that's not the case at the start. There are the tears that brim out without control and heartaches which are worse than death.

He never knows about them, I only gave him the smiles that he loved dearly.

Smiles attract him, and intimate cries will drive him away.

Everyone has a secret.

Do you want to know mine?

X0X0

My book glowed with such a shine that excites me. Standing right in front of me is him ---- Harry Potter.

"Hello" I smiled at him.

This is his second visit to my world; the muggle world which he corrected me.

After the greetings, we started talking about the magic world which he lived him. I am fascinated with all the magic that he could performed; however he is magic-less in my world. He loves being what he called – a muggle.

He mentioned that being a muggle, there isn't worries over bad wizards that are trying to take over the world.

"You meant Voldemort ."

He looked straight at me, and our eyes locked at that moment was priceless.

That's when I fall deep in love with his eyes, the emerald-green eyes that shines brightly in the night.

He snickered and tilted his head before saying, "That's right! Voldemort the wicked wizard."

"You'll win" I said, looking him straight in his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged, and took the book from the bed.

"The heroes from stories always win."

XOXO

There's the countless night where I'm alone without him. I lay in bed staring at the book which is a medium between his magic world and mine.

Every night I will wish that he can be here with me, whispering sweet words in my ears before I fall asleep.

"Damn Harry! Don't ever show your face again"

A pair of arms wrapped itself around my waist and I came in contact with a body behind my back.

"I hope that **'Harry'** isn't me", he whispered against my ear.

I pulled back and came face to face with him. Before I could resist, my tears came pouring out.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" I hit him hard on his chest but all he did was hold me dearly on his chest.

There isn't any exchange of words, just the comfort of each other.

XOXO

"Draco, it been such a long time since you are out with me", my best friend complained to me over the phone.

"Hmm… but isn't the last outing just yesterday?"

"You know what I meant, Draco"

"And that will be ….?" I teased , knowing exactly what my best friend meant.

"You are never out in the night for the past 1 year. Is there something wrong? "

My eyes moved on its own to a book that's on my bed which is glowing now.

"Nothing's wrong, Joe. Nothing's wrong… "

XOXO

Harry hadn't been visiting for the past 2 weeks and I'm getting worried.

The previous time that he came by, he told me about the war which he had to participant. Well, he's the main character of the story; the big hero.

He should be able to take care of himself… right?

I picked up the book that had been the portal for him for the past years.

Harry, he is the wizard hero of this long series written by the author J.K Rowling. Whatever that is written in the book meant the story of Harry's life.

I know everything about Harry from the books that I had read. Yet meeting him in person, make me realize another side of Harry.

Maybe he is just a fictional character and is the hero in the story.

T o me, he is my everything.

Hugging the book to my chest, I know he will be alright.

His fate is already written.

XOXO

Today is a day to be remembered forever. Harry and I, make love.

My head is on the crook of his neck, and I'm breathing in his lovely scent.

"Harry, will everything be alright?"

"About my life in the magic world?" he asked while soothing me, with his hands rubbing my back.

"Yes" I moan with every stroke of his hand on my flesh.

"When I'm with you, there isn't any magic world. I'm plainly Harry, and you are the reason that my heart is still beating. "

Harry's right; there's no reason to worry about that yet. I should just enjoy the times that I still had with him.

"Draco.." Harry nibbled my ear and with his hands wandering to my nether area, and I know exactly what he had in mind.

XOXO

"Draco, it's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry, mum!"

Harry's life is much more important than the dinner now.

Currently, I am surfing the net and looking through forums after forums.

The 7th book, which is the last installment to the series isn't out in stores. However, there are already fake 'endings' posted by different people on the internet.

Everyone hoped for the death of Harry Potter. That frightens me, and all I could do is pray hard that death doesn't sound appealing to the author.

"Please let Harry Lives" I prayed.

A voice behind me sounded, "I'm sure is living pretty well now"

"HARRY" I throw myself forward into his arms.

"Yes, my dragon. What is it about me living?"

I didn't give him an answer but return him with a kiss.

"Nothing's important"

Nothing is more important than having him here.

XOXO

That's the last time since I saw him. Harry wasn't back like he promised.

Maybe he is seeking out for the Horcrux, on the 7th installment to the Harry Potter series.

I never read the ending of it or should I say, I didn't have the courage to read. Two months had been too long for me to endure. I had not even stepped out on the street, nor watching the news. I stayed day and night at home, with no contact with the outside world.

I'm too scared to know the ending through others. I wanted Harry to be the one telling me, the ending of his life. That would be … if he's alive.

"Time to face the music" I told myself that it would be sooner or later that the truth be smacked on my face. That day, I buried myself in the story of Harry Potter.

"Nineteen Year Later" was the title to the last few pages.

Harry made it alive, but I didn't dare to read on.

Will he marry to Ginny Weasley?

Will he have kids?

Will he remember me …?

XOXO

My life was back to normal.

Harry didn't ever appear since that night. After reading the last few pages of the story, I knew that he's married and had children together with Ginny Potter.

"It must be amazing to have three kids bothering you, Harry." I whispered softly towards the night skies.

I knew that the words will reach him, like how my wishes always reach him.

At the age of 18, I had a deadly secret and that's falling in love with Harry Potter.

A guy that never actually existed, except that he lived only in the world of fiction.

XOXO

Author's Note: I am back writing again. The feeling of finishing a story is GREAT. I just hope everyone enjoy reading, like I enjoy writing. Hope that this one-shot will be a great comeback(:

Sorry for the grammar mistakes! Hope the story isn't confusing!!!

ENJOY [:


End file.
